Mabaa is dastardly bastard
by MiniShippo
Summary: Not only is mabaa one, mabaa and soul's brother's child is literally one. Yet another reason for soul to ashamed! And the bastard child comes to live with soul and maka!


Plz no looks  
Maka was already fuming when she burst through the door to find... Thats right the overly attached Spirit was sitting on the couch in HER apartment. She was seconds away from exploding. Then she saw the person under his arm. That was it! She exploded, Why are u in My apartment AND with a young girl under your arm!? Soul walked in, in the middle of all this and got maka chopped. As he looked up his jaw dropped...  
The bastard was right smack dab in the middle of soul and maka's living room, plus she was under spirit's arm! Maka gave the death stare to both men as spirit began to explain, "This is a person who is under your protection from here on out." Soul finally managed to say, "M-ma-mabaa..." Maka said,"mabaa? No way." Spirit began to get twitchy and said," her name really is Mabaa." Along with his usual shit of course as maka's jaw hit the floor and her undying stare at the young being before her that was gnawing on its nails out of nervousness. Spirit let out a twitching scream as Mabaa literally flew towards Maka.  
To spirit's relief mabaa latched onto soul as he jolted trying to get her off. When he finally got her off maka had a confused look on her face. Soul decided to explain that this mabaa was the bastard (seriously a bastard as in child of unmarried couple) of his brother and the real mabaa. Maka got down to business after that discussing how and why Mabaa Shinto, as her name turned out to be, was to be protected. After everything was figured out, maka kicked spirit out and soul&maka went to bed. Shinto sang,"you may think I'm insane but its not my brain in the center of your core theres a little wooden door and when it opens you'll need tokens to make it out alive oh, i sure hope you don't survive," as she sparked a telepathic connection with Kid thus letting lord death and stein know shinto had arrived safely and that spirit had successfully persuaded maka&soul. She then made herself a bed out of cloth fibers in the air with her fucking strong magic.  
~time skip~  
The next morning the building owner was at soul&maka's apartment with a "so not amused you fuckers" look as they pointed to the room sticking out of the side of the building that was obviously not there the night before. Maka quickly made an excuse about how it will raise the value. Soul burst through the door of the suspicious room that was somehow decorated with a bed, a lamp on a nightstand, and curtains over a stained glass window that depicted a waterfall in spring. All of which were a spearmint green. Soul glared down at the sleeping figure of shinto. Soul screamed into the girl's ear, "WAKE UP!" Shinto jolted awake. She then screamed,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I WAS SLEEPING!" She then looked around and said, "Oops... Sorry" rubbing the back of her head.  
~time skip~  
Shinto was putting her hair into her signature broom-head ponytails, when maka informed her that they were leaving. Shinto hurried and finished her hair before running to catch up.  
~time skip again~  
Everyone in the EAT class's eyes widened as a blue eyed child with white ponytails that looked suspiciously like brooms attacked professor stein. Stein released a soul force thinking it was black*star, who was for once actually on time and in his seat, and was surprised to find her on the other side of him, going in for the kill. The kill turned out to be her flicking his forehead, sending him into the chalkboard. Shinto then stood atop stein's desk," Today I will be your instructor on how to detect and see through witches soul protect. You there," she said pointing to Ox," what do you think i am?" Ox carefully examined her soul, thinking how silly it was listening to a kid their own age if not younger, but he answered," A projectile weapon..." Shinto transformed her left arm into a bazooka and replied," Correct but No." The class gave her a funny look just as she revealed her witch soul. It looked somewhat similar to her weapon soul in that it was blue and white with her ponytails but it also had wolf ears and swirling black mist. She then changed back to her weapon soul and showed how its outline was rippling and how at times it glinted which were things a soul normally didnt do, but were very hard to detect. Stein finally awakened and looked around confused. Then he recognized the wolf witch and said," what is a witch doing here?! Hey kids, thats a very powerful witch i suggest you run..." The bravest few turned to stein giving him the death glare. "Hmm interesting i may just have to dissect miss mabaa over there." The class slowly backed away. Shinto screamed," WHAT THE FUCK?! MY NAME IS SHINTO!" The class let out a relieved sigh. Stein said," id love to dissect you but i have to take any witches that infiltrates the school to lord death." Shinto smirked," if you had read your schedule instead of just doing dissections as you please you would know i was supposed to teach them how to see through soul protect."  
~time skip~  
Shinto was in the death room awaiting black*star,maka, death the kid and their weapons while munching on buttered toast with cinnamon and sugar, one of her favorite snacks, and a HUGE chocolate shake. Black*star burst into the room and saw shinto's "snacks" (take what i said and x20). He was outraged," Why doesnt my godly self get snacks?!" Along with his usual shit (if you havent noticed im REALLY lazy). The rest gathered rolling their eyes. Kid stepped in," Why is there a unsymmetrical (referring to shinto's sky-blue and cobalt mismatch eyes) witch teaching classes? And why did stein call her mabaa?"  
TO BE CONTINUED CUZ I WANT TO POST IT NOOOOW!


End file.
